


Weed is the Key to the Soul (because there must be a lock)

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Supernatural One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Kudos: 1





	Weed is the Key to the Soul (because there must be a lock)

Whenever there wasn't a case, Sam and Dean would kick back in the bunker with their beer and some weed. They'd drink and get high as a wind down tactic before they had to take off on another case. 

Sam was the giggler of the two. Anything Dean said would set Sam off into a fit of outrageous and uncontrollable giggles. Sometimes even Dean's facial expression, which wasn't usually funny, would set him off. Dean was more sober and more prone to the munchies than Sam was, even if he smoked twice the amount Sam did. So naturally, Dean made a lot of concoctions, which is where The Elvis came from, the donut burger. Sober Sam was not interested, in fact he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack if he ate just one bite, but Stoned Sam? Stoned Sam was fascinated by the "complex layers and imagination" that went into such a thing. Dean liked Stoned Sam. 

The weed did more than just mellow out their stress levels, it allowed them to improve their moods and sleep better. They'd always finish the night with some "sleepy weed." It helped them get a solid seven hours instead of the usual three to four they usually got on hunts. It was like... filling up a gas tank only a little at a time and then finally being able to fully refuel, that's what Dean thought anyway. 

Sometimes Sam would sober up for a minute and tell Dean some heartfelt words before giggling at his own seriousness. More often than not Sam would simply say, "I love you" or "I'm glad you came for me at school, Dean." Sometimes it was sad. 

"I'll never have a wife, or kids," Sam once said.

"Maybe not, but we'll always have each other."

"You have Ben." Sam blinked real slow. "Can't tell me he ain't your biological son. Too much like ya."

"Sam," Dean said in a warning tone. 

"Oh, right, they're on the No Mentiony list, like Charlie and Kevin." Sam suddenly looked sheepish and said, "Oops," and broke into a fit of more giggles.

"I can't handle you, kid." Dean shook his head and reloaded the bowl. 

"Ooooh, let's play go fish, Dean!" Sam said excitedly. He hadn't played that game since he was real young!

"Okay, Sammy, go find a deck of cards." Dean shook his head at his goofy, younger brother. He took a long drag off his beer and set it back down. He hadn't thought about Ben and Lisa in while. Are they doing okay? Probably, since they had no recollection of him worth anything. They just thought he hit them in a motor accident. Killed him to walk away from them, but it was for the best, wasn't it? Keeps them safe and unaffected, even if his heart aches every time he thinks about them.

"Found the cards, De!" Sam shouted in glee and he bounded up the table. "You shuffle and deal."

"Okay, Sammy, let's play."


End file.
